The invention relates to a control for a seat belt positioning device comprising a motor for positioning a seat belt component as well as a seat belt positioning device comprising a motor for positioning a seat belt component.
From the state of the art seat belt positioning devices, for example belt buckle feeders or belt feeders, are known which move a component of the seat belt system, for example the belt buckle or the belt, to a fastening position in which fastening of the seat belt is easy and convenient for the vehicle occupant. After fastening the seat belt the component is moved to a retaining position in which a good protective function of the seat belt system is ensured and/or the component does not hinder the vehicle occupant.
For controlling such seat belt positioning device frequently complicated controls are provided to detect and process a plurality of sensor data, for instance the position of a drive of the positioning device or a vehicle occupant detection, in particular via a connection of the seat belt positioning device to the vehicle electronics.
A control of this type is known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,834 B2, wherein the control detects opening and closing of the vehicle door and depending thereon moves the belt buckle from a retaining position to an offering position. After reaching the offering position, the belt buckle remains in the offering position for a predetermined period of time in order to be moved to the retaining position after expiry of said period of time. The end positions are detected by two position sensors. This requires an expensive design and sensor system.